Love Struck
by Bigtimefan4ever
Summary: So this is my first story I'm writing. 'Love Struck'.I love Logan&Camille together..So I thought I should write a story about them together. So far it's turning out great.
1. Behind the Lines

**So this is my first story I'm writing, called "Love Struck". This will have 5 chapters. It's a Logan&Camille story. I love Logan&Camille together. They are SO cute! This chapter isn't that good right now, But I'm hoping the other chapters are better. This story is pretty much gonna be Logan's Point of view..**

**Chapter one. 'Behind The Lines'**

At age sixteen,you would had thought that nothing could happen,But that all changed when my best friends& I got the opportunity of a life time.

My name is Logan Mitchell & I'm 16 years old. I always wanted to be a doctor,but that all changed. Now I'm in a band called Big Time Rush with my best friends – Carlos Garcia,James Diamond & Kendall Knight.

"Just 3 months ago, We were nobodies...Now, we're somebodies." Carlos said,then put his hands behind his head.

"We had no idea,All this was going to happen" I said. "I'm loving this place."

"Hey Guys!" Jo&Camille said in unison when the came towards us.

"Hey." We all responded back.

After I said 'Hey', I just stared at Camille. Nobody knows -not even my best friends- That I'm in love with Camille. She's been in love with me since I first got here. I just started having the same feelings for her, just a couple of weeks ago.

Camille can be pretty...weird at times. -or all the time,actually- But she's cool & she's also...cute. I smiled to myself.

I was thinking about Camille to much, because the next thing I knew somebody threw something at me.

"Huh? What?" I picked up the cup that was thrown at me. "Who threw this at me?"

"I did." James responded back.

"Why did you throw at me?" I wanted to know.

"Dude, we've been trying to get your attention for the last 5 minutes." Kendall answered back.

"Oh."

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked.

"Oh...nothing..." I said & then looked away.

"Oh...Um...Okay then..." Kendall said, But he was confused.

xxxx

I was looking in the mirror practicing what I was going to say to Camille later today. She had just called asking if I wanted to hang out in a few hours. You know what the answer to that was.

"_Hey Camille. How are you? Why did you start acting?_" I said to myself.

That was lame. I'm BORING! I have no idea of what I should say to Camille.

I thought of a new thing to say.

"_Hey Camille- …."_

"Hey Logan...What are you doing?" Carlos came in & asked.

I didn't even hear him come in the apartment.

"Oh...Nothing." I responded back.

I'm pretty embarrassed now. He probably heard me say 'Hey Camille'

"Then..Why were you saying 'Hey Camille' in the mirror?" Carlos Asked.

Oh crap. What to say?

"Oh.." I have got to stop saying 'oh'. "She called me earlier asking if I wanted to hang out.

" And you're practicing want to say...?" Carlos was really confused now.

"No..." I left the room.

Carlos follows me.

"I think you like Camille."

I stop walking & Then turned around.

"What makes you think that?"

"Well,You've been spending a lot of time with her. You weren't paying attention to anything this morning when her & Jo Walked by & Now you're practicing what to say to her in a MIRROR! Dude, you like her."

"I don't like her." I mumbled.

"Yes you do."

"Fine,Think what you want. But I'm letting you know, I don't like her."

"OK. You don't like her. But to me it seems like you do."

"OK think what you want." I grab my phone. "I'm gonna go meet Camille down at the pool." Starts to leave the room.

"Have fun on your date!" Carlos smirks.

"It's NOT a date. We're just hanging out.

"OK!" Carlos laughs. "Have fun."

"I leave the room & then I turned around & see that Carlos is calling somebody. I turned back around & made my way to the elevator. Then I heard Carlos talking to somebody on the phone.

"Hey Kendall.." Carlos says. "You, James & Jo, Hurry up & get to the apartment. I need to tell you guys something..."

**Chapter two**

**BTW, it's gonna have Carlos Point of view & some of Logan point of view too. (:**


	2. Surprise

**Chapter Two:**

_Carlos Point of view._

James,Jo & Kendall all came to the apartment at the same time.

Jo, The pretty blonde -which was Kendall's- Sat next to him on the couch probably wondering "What's going on?"

"Dude. What's wrong?" James was the first to ask.

"It's about Logan." I responded.

"Um..What about him?" Jo wanted to know.

"I'm pretty sure he like Camille."

"That can't be right...He always thought she was...weird." Kendall said.

"Oh. Like you friends aren't weird?" Jo asked,Smiling.

"Uh? Did she just call us …. Weird?" James asked.

"I think she just did..." Kendall answered.

"Well, I'm sorry! But you guys are!" Jo said.

"GUYS!" I yelled. "This isn't like Logan! He usually tells us everything!"

"That is true..." James replied.

"How do you know?" Jo asked.

"He was practicing what to say to her earlier. & He's always hangs out with her..." I said.

"The hanging out isn't a big deal...But practicing what to say ….?" Jo says.

"Yeah, what she says.. What exactly was he saying?" Kendall asked.

"Well all I head him say was 'Hey Camille' right now, he's hanging out with her.. I think of it as a date.." I said.

"Jo," Kendall said. "Camille's your best friend...Has she said anything about him lately?"

"Uh.. No, she hasn't said one word about him.."

"But you would think,she's your best friend..." I threw at pillow at Kendall "OW! What was that for?" Kendall asked.

"Let me talk!" I said.

"Fine...Idiot.." Kendall mumbled.

I ignored Kendall. "Jo, see if you can get anything from Camille about today."

Jo sighed. "OK I'll try, but she never tells me these kind of things..."

xxx

_Logan's Point of view _

Standing out by the pool for 5 minutes, can get pretty boring. I thought to myself. I looked at my watch.

Where's Camille?

"Logan!" I finally heard Camille. I turned around. "Sorry I'm late!"

"Oh it's OK.." I smiled.

"It is...? I mean...like some guys get pretty mad if a girl is lat to anything.." Camille walks over to the pool.

"I'm nothing like that." I walked over next to Camille. "I don't care if you're late or not."

"That's great." Camille smiled. "What do you want to do?"

When Camille smiled, I wasn't paying attention to anything. Wow, she has the best smi..-

"LOGAN!" Camille interrupted my thoughts.

"Huh? What..." I snapped out of my thoughts. "What did you say?"

"What do you want to do?" Camille said again.

Yeah, what should we do? We can't just stand here all day... Go to the park? Nah. OH! Lets go get a smoothie.

"How about...We just go get a smoothie?"

"That sound great!" Camille smiled. "Logan, You're a great friend!"

That caught me off guard. She's amazing also, But how can I tell her my feelings for her? I can't just say it... Then it'll be kinda...well weird.

I just smiled,then said "You're amazing too.."

xxx

Camille starts laughing. "Thanks so much for buying me this smoothie,Logie." Camille says,still laughing.

Logie? Nice. It's bee a while since I heard that nickname.

"Hey, it's been so long, since I heard that nickname!" I told Camille then I smiled.

"Well,it's cute!" Camille takes a sip out of her smoothie. "I gonna call you that for now on!"

I start laughing. Wow I love this girl. Not only is she cute,but she's amazing & _Reeeeally_ funny. I'm so glad she came into my life.

"OK! Whatever you like!"

Camille stands up from the table.

"Logie,Thanks. I had an amazing time today."

I stood up,also.

"You're welcome,Cam."

And, the next thing she knew... I kissed her...

Camille takes a few steps back..

"Um. Wow,Logan..."

Why did I do that for?

"Camille, I'm so Sorry!"

"No,No...It's OK..." Looks around,then at her watch. "Oh. Wow. I have to go." Walks out the door.

I watch her walk out the door.

"Camille..." I called back to her. No answer. I sat down and thought to myself, Why did I do that? Once again, I was so clueless.

Man, I'm so stupid.

**-Next chapter(:**


End file.
